Skills
Skills are upgrades your brute can obtain during level ups in MyBrute. Their effects can range from modifying the damage dealt by your hits, lowering the damage you receive, increasing the probability of certain actions from happening, doing a special attack and a variety of other effects. There are a total of 42 skills available in MyBrute, and the ones obtained are displayed in the right side of a brute's cell, under the obtained weapons and above the obtained pets. Skills are organized in 4 categories: *Passive Skills *Stat Boosters *Supers *Talents Passive Skills Passive skills are those skills that can be activated throughout the fight (with the exception of Ballet Shoes and Survival that activate in a predetermined moment of a fight). Their effects range from increasing damage with certain weapons to limiting the damage you can receive by a hit. Of the 42 skills, 21 of them are passive skills, making it the most extensive group of skills in the game. The passive skills, in order, are: *Weapons Master *Martial Arts *6th Sense *Hostility *Fists of Fury *Shield *Armor *Toughened Skin *Untouchable *Sabotage *Shock *Bodybuilder *Relentless *Survival *Lead Skeleton *Ballet Shoes *Determination *First Strike *Resistant *Counter-Attack *Iron Head Stat Boosters Stat Boosters are those skills that increase one of your stats when received and every other stat boost of the corresponding stat when leveling up. 4 of them are the the main boosters, all of them increase the corresponding stat by +3 and afterwards increase it by +50% when received. They also increase every future stat boost of the corresponding stat by +50%. A brute may only have 3 of the 4 at one time and the fourth will never be offered. The other 2 increase the corresponding stat by large amounts, but at the same time come with a negative effect to balance it. Of the 42 skills, 6 of them are Stat Boosters, making it the second smallest group of skills in the game. The Stat Boosters, in order, are: *Herculean Strength (Strength) *Feline Agility (Agility) *Lightning Bolt (Speed) *Vitality (Endurance) *Immortality (Endurance) *Reconnaissance (Speed) Supers Supers are those skills that can activate a determined amount of times in a fight. They appear in a separate section of a brute's info when moving the cursor over the brute's image in a fight. Of the 42 skills, 10 of them are Supers, making it the second most extensive group of skills in the game. The Supers, in order, are: *Thief *Fierce Brute *Tragic Potion *Net *Bomb *Hammer *Cry of the Damned *Hypnosis *Flash Flood *Tamer Talents Talents are those skills that have alternate effects that in a way alter the amount of deaths you can obtain. 4 of them cost 1 death to activate and the remaining Talent increases the amount of deaths you can obtain in training. Those that cost 1 death to activate remain activated until server reset. They do not appear in a brute's info during a fight. You can only have 1 at a time. Of the 42 skills, 5 of them are Talents, making it the smallest group of skills in the game. The Talents, in order, are: *Regeneration *Chef *Spy *Saboteur *Backup